Sometimes Medicine should not be taken!
by Tae Hibiki
Summary: KunoXRanma fic. Humor. When Shampoo obtains a pill that makes the person exposed to it fall in love with the first person they see, Kuno accidentally takes it...and falls in love wMale Ranma. Rated M for possible smut in 3rd or 4th chapter
1. Chapter 1: Kuno is gay?

Tae H: Hey everyone. This is my first try at a yaoi Ranma one half fanfiction, so please don't kill me if it sucks too much! I wanted to try this idea so um, hope you guys can tell me what you think and well, I'll try to actually FINISH this Fanfic.

I don't own Ranma one and a half. If I DID, I'd OWN so many characters right now. Like Ryouga-sama…let a fangirl dream! …I LOVE you Ryouga fans! I'm not plotting to keep Ryouga all to myself: I promise!!!

Seriously now, to the start of the Fanfic:

A very excited-looking Shampoo had awoken that fine morning, cooking a meal that she felt would surely make Ranma appreciate her efforts at trying to make him hers.

Every morning, in fact, she would wake up and think up a delicious meal to give Ranma later in the day. However, she made it just as she woke up today, in hopes of cooking it at a slower pace so that she might add some spices that her café only had in the morning, due to the massive amount of customers that came in at 11a.m.

This was not to say Shampoo didn't like that many customers entered her grandma's restaurant on a daily basis: She still loved that publicity, as well as the compliments she received on her serving, but it was rare for her to come out of the café holding, in her hands, the best meal she could even make for the boy she loved dearly.

"Shampoo, why are you making my future son-in-law's lunch so early in the morning?" A voice near Shampoo's feet asked the purple haired Chinese amazon.

"Grandma: Shampoo wanted to make Ranma's dish extra special today!" Shampoo responded, smiling in response to her grandmother's question.

"Oh, I see." Cologne smiled as she watched her daughter at work. "You might want to put this in his meal a little later on. It will ensure his appreciation for the meal." Cologne said as she handed her daughter a light-blue pill. "Good luck, Shampoo." She then added.

With that, Shampoo's grandmother made her way out of the kitchen and began to flip the sign of the shop, which told customers that it was now open.

Meanwhile, Shampoo continued to cook and, when finished, put the pill in a bag, which she then proceeded to stuff in one of her pants pockets. _Wouldn't want it to dissolve too quickly… _Shampoo thought simply to herself. _The pill won't have any effect if Shampoo puts it in Ranma's ramen now. _

"Bye, Grandma!" Shampoo said after she finished taking care of things. "Please make Mousse take over for Shampoo. Shampoo's going out now." She added quickly, and ran outside, where she kept her beautiful delivery bike.

"Ranma: Prepare to meet thy doom!" At Furikan high school, Tatewaki Kuno had stopped Ranma as he has begun to walk towards the school with Akane that morning.

"Look, Kuno: I'm going to defeat you again, and you're going to look ridiculous," Ranma began, rolling his eyes in response to Kuno's challenge. "Are you SURE you want to fight me?"

"Thou art too frightened of me to fight?" Kuno asked, smiling evily in response. "If that is the case, thou shall not by worthy of Akane's love and solemn devotion!" Kuno added angrily, clenching his katana tightly in his hands.

Ranma rolled his eyes at this, looking very annoyed in response to Kuno's angered cry. "Fine, I'll fight you…get ahold of yourself," Ranma said in slight irritation.

"But, if it makes things any better, I don't mind if you want to go out with Akane. That tomboy is annoying. Sometimes, I wonder if she's really a man in disguise." Ranma mused, nodding at this.

"For that," Kuno began angrily, making his way towards Ranma. "Thou shalt pay dearly! No one speaks that way of Akane!" He added, and soon began to swing at Ranma with his wooden katana.

Unfortunately for Kuno, he was too angry to pay attention to how he swung his sword about and was soon defeated by Ranma Saotome, with enough time to make it to class before the bell rang.

"See you later, Kuno." Ranma said, waving at the upperclassman, lying down because of a fierce kick to the face. _Thine enemy becomes stronger by the day…_ Kuno thought to himself, sighing as he attempted to get up.

Several bruises where he'd been kicked and punched at could be seen all over his body. Thanks to Kuno's lengthy Kendo uniform, he was able to hide most of the wounds under his clothes, however, the pain was one thing he could hide.

He had to resort to using his kendo sword as a cane to get inside, and would pause his walking now and then to curse loudly about the pain that had spread throughout his body.

Luckily for the brunette upperclassman, Kuno's class was closer since his and Ranma's class were doing an all-day project to get ready for school's biggest festival for the year.

At the same time however, he had been assigned to work with Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki to set up the student-run café they'd be working within for the year.

Now Nabiki was his colleague, and he didn't mind that, while Akane was the one he loved, but Ranma? Why did he have to work with such a tyrant?

He didn't feel the urge to help out somebody who had just beaten him up earlier, however, there was nothing the boy could do but work. And work he did.

"Hey, no hard feelings about today, right?" Ranma asked, soon holding out one of his hands to shake with Kuno.

Although he thought lowly of the upperclassman, he knew that he had to work alongside Kuno today and, he figured he may as well try to get along this once. Besides that fact, Akane he kind of forced him into doing so, which he finally agreed to in exchange for nothing.

_Why did I agree to be nice to Kuno in the first place? _Ranma thought to himself, scratching his head slightly before he handed Kuno a screwdriver to help screw in the screws the held the Café's booth.

_Ah, no use worrying about it. _Ranma shrugged to himself at this thought. _It's not that big of a deal anyway, is it? At least things are a little less awkward, I guess…_

"All finished. What can I help with now?" Kuno asked curiously, trying his best to avoid Ranma's eye contact. He was still a little angry with the boy for beating him up, but, at least he was being helpful with this assignment.

Had they met under different circumstances, Kuno might have befriended Ranma after meeting him. Maybe would have even taken him under his wing in order to learn the way of kendo. After all, Ranma was an excellent fighter, as little as Kuno liked to admit it.

"We don't need help right now." Akane said calmly, nodding firmly in response to this. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure the teachers said we could take a further break until they tell us to do something else. After the booths are made, anyway…" Ranma added in response.

"Something about the booths being the most important part of the festival right now or something like that." After Ranma made that comment, he sat down, waiting for the lunch break to begin.

It was only after it did begin that a familiar, purple-haired Chinese amazon appeared with a white box that contained the meal she'd worked so hard on for Ranma.

"Shampoo made Ranma special lunch!" Shampoo said happily, and proceeded to hug the boy firmly as she made her way closer towards him.

"S-Shampoo?" Ranma said in slight surprise, scratching his head is slightly in utter embarrassment. He didn't hate Shampoo but…well, he didn't love her.

And, though he had no feelings of love for the Chinese amazon, Akane was often pissed off whenever the purple-haired female started hugging Ranma or trying to gain Ranma's undivided attention.

Although it wasn't his fault she loved him, Akane would always call Ranma a pervert and idiot for this female's actions. And well, Ranma was sick and tired of it, but there was really nothing her could do but TRY to avoid Shampoo herself.

As for avoiding Shampoo, that was often, for the most part, impossible. Shampoo would often pop up at any time with that bicycle of hers, sometimes on top of his head and, other times, would crash on the roof of the Tendo building.

Thanks to her, the Tendo family had to fix their roof oftentimes and, it didn't come cheap either! They would blame Ranma for all of that trouble she would cause and had even thought of making him work at Cologne's café in order to earn money to pay for the damages.

"Here's Ranma's lunch!" Shampoo said after awhile, handing Ranma a bowl of hot ramen. "Please enjoy! Shampoo made with lots of love." Shampoo then commented, smiling gingerly as Ranma took the bowl and a pair of chopsticks into his hands.

As Ranma was handed these things, people watched him in jealousy and confusion. As for Kuno, he looked very upset at the Ranma indeed. It was enough that he was messing around with pigtailed girl AND Akane, but another beauty as well? What was this world coming to?!

"Ranma, you tyrant!" Kuno yelled angrily, glaring at him as he watched the exchange between Shampoo and Ranma. Shampoo however, paid little attention to the other boy's angered cry and instead fished out the small bag that contained a light blue pill.

And, she was able to get it out as well, however, it slipped into his fingers as she accidentally tripped under a nearby chair, and flew directly into the air, into Kuno's open mouth.

Shampoo gasped in surprise as she watched Kuno accidentally swallow the pill. This was not supposed to happen and, now that it fell into the wrong hands, this boy would probably come after her instead: A thing she did not wish to happen.

But, that was not the case either. After Kuno swallowed the pill whole, he smiled gingerly at Ranma, and cocked his head to the side like a lovesick puppy.

"Ranma…I wish for you to date with me!" Kuno exclaimed after awhile, and began to glomp the raven-haired male tightly. This too, of course, led to a variety of surprised and confused looks of which were given to both Kuno and Ranma.

"Kuno: Get off of me, you big idiot!" Ranma exclaimed angrily, punching Kuno straight in the face in order to attempt at getting the upperclassman off of him. "Help Akane!" He then added, being unable to get the brunette off of him due to the boy's tightened arm muscles.

"It's already bad enough that you're a pervert AND a womanizer…" Akane began, giving the boy an offended look.

"But, now you like Kuno? What's wrong with you?" Akane exclaimed angrily, throwing a cold bucket of water that sat on the floor at Ranma and Kuno. With a loud splash, water hit the two boys, and almost instantly changed Ranma into his feminine half.

"You idiot: It's not like that and YOU know it!" Ranma said angrily, glaring back at Akane in response. "You just don't get it, do you? Sometimes, I just GET into these kind of situations!" She added quickly.

When Kuno noticed that he was holding the 'pigtailed girl', he let go instantly and gave the girl a surprised look. "Thou art most beautiful, my pigtailed goddess," Kuno began, nodding at the girl.

"But, I'm sorry to say that I've found another. And, he may be a man, he is the master-mistress of my directed passion." He sighed and let go of the girl at once. "I have betrayed your love, and now, it is hard just to gaze at your elegant beauty. Oh, woe is me!"

With this, Kuno ran out of the building despite the pain that ached throughout his body, his face in his hands as he cried over and over about how he had betrayed both the Pigtailed Goddess and Akane's love for him. Would they ever be able to forgive him for his treachery?

Tae H: To be continued. Sorry about my bad olde English folks: I was using my sonnet book I used in the 8th grade for a contest just to post for Kuno.

But, anyway, leave comments for me! I'd love to hear feedback and well…I can't wait to post the next chapter for you guys!


	2. Chapter 2: To China, To China, L'chaim!

Tae H: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating lately.

Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews. I got 7 for my 1st chapter on this thing, and although the number or the fact I got reviews doesn't matter as much, so long as I enjoy what I'm doing, I honestly feel really grateful to you guys for taking the time to check my fic out! I hope to entertain you guys for the chapters to come:

It wasn't until after school that Akane decided to help Ranma find some hot water in order to turn back into a boy.

By that time, Ranma's male half had received a number of detentions, due to the fact that Akane had told all of his teachers that he was skipping class.

Ranma was infuriated at the thought of having to take detention the next day because of Akane's stubborn actions, but decided against a fight until she was given a pail(Or kettle) of hot water to put over her feminine body.

Akane and Ranma made their way towards Tendo dojo when they spotted a preoccupied Kasumi, who gave Ranma a confused expression as s/he walked behind Akane, towards the front door.

"What's this I hear about skipping school, Ranma? Don't tell me you were doing something illegal..." Kasumi called in slight worry as she folded the last of the laundry of which hung to a clothing line prior.

As this was said, Akane dashed towards the kitchen and filled a pail with hot water from the sink. She then dashed out and shoved the pail over poor Ranma's head, which in turn soaked his clothes and covered his face with the round, silver container.

"He was in girl form, so he couldn't really make it to class." Akane said to his sister, covering the fact that she wouldn't dare grab the poor Saotome boy even a pail of warm water.

"Oh dear…" Kasumi said in response. "But, why didn't you just ask Doctor Tofu to help? I'm sure he would have..." "HE WASN'T IN HIS OFFICE! Now, leave me alone, Kasumi!!!" Akane said angrily as she stomped away, towards her room.

This of course, had also been a lie, for Doctor Tofu had been on campus all day. The closest form of leaving he had practiced that day was his visit to Nabiki's Anatomy class, of which he'd been asked to substitute for the day.

"Did you do something to make her this angry, Ranma?" Kasumi asked him as she walked inside to carry a basket of clean clothing. "She isn't one to lie about things either. What has her so…out of place?" Kasumi then added as Ranma followed her inside.

"Um, well…Kuno said that he loved me, and then ran off. I think that's why she's pissed…" Ranma replied as his cheeks flushed a bright red with embarrassment.

Out of all the situations he had been put into, he couldn't think of a time when a man had confessed his undying love for him: Even if the said male had accidentally swallowed a drug that made him think and say so.

But, even though he had a female fiancée, the fact that he was loved by another man…it strangely didn't frighten him as much as it had when Kuno confessed his undying love to his female-half.

The reason he had been frightened about that encounter, besides the fact that Kuno REALLY scared him at that point in life, was because the boy in question loved a piece of him that didn't REALLY exist, in a sense. After all, the only reason he turned into a female, was due to the incident in the Josenkyo springs a few years ago.

Furthermore, although he wouldn't normally think such a thing, Ranma wouldn't want to crush the boy's dreams after learning that he really loved someone who was only there until Ranma could find a cure for turning into a female when hit with cold water.

But, he had tried to explain the situation to Kuno once before, only to realize that Tatewaki was not a man one could reason with. Kuno was handsome, had an adorable method of trying to grab a lady's attention, not to mention the fact that his kendo style was pretty impressive, but, other than his fame and few attributes, the upperclassman just wasn't very intelligent.

With ideas spinning through Ranma's head, the martial artist pondered over whether or not he liked the Kuno boy back. He didn't like to hurt him whenever he stood as an obstacle in school, that was for sure, and he did want to be friends with the kid despite his lack of intelligence, but did he share similar feelings for the brunette?

'Nah, couldn't be. This is just a sick joke Shampoo pulled to make me WANT her help, love and attention or something stupid like that. Kuno doesn't really love him, and I don't really love him back. That just HAS to be it…' Ranma thought to himself as an anxious-looking Kasumi nudged him out of his thoughts by shaking his left shoulder.

"Ranma, are you ok?" Kasumi asked as she then felt his head in case of a fever. "I asked you a question, and then you just stood in the middle of the hallway like a statue." Kasumi added quickly.

"I'm fine…um, what did you ask again, Kasumi?" Ranma asked quickly as he scratched his head.

"I asked if you liked that Kuno boy back or not…" Kasumi replied, nodding as if this was the most obvious of explanations there could be.

"Huh?" Ranma asked, giving the older female a wide-eyed look. "I mean, of course not! He's just pulling some stupid joke to annoy the crap out of Akane, and well…it's working!" Ranma replied as he added a nervous laugh to his explanation.

"Ok, I believe you Ranma…" Kasumi replied calmly as she placed the last of the clean dishtowels in a middle drawer under the stove. "But, you'd better clear this up, alright? If you don't apologize to Akane, I'm going to have to force you to camp outside tonight, without dinner until you do so." "Alright…" Ranma replied solemnly.

He had camped out one night due to really upsetting Akane once before, and, seeing as it was nearing the cold season once again, he didn't want to have to freeze his butt off the whole night.

Feeling the bitter chill of silent defeat, Ranma walked towards Akane's bedroom door, where he could hear sobbing from within the bedroom, followed by the loud shrieks of P-chan being suffocated by Akane's tightened arms around him.

Ranma was slightly disturbed by the noises coming from Akane's bedroom, for he disliked it whenever someone was crying because of him, not to mention the fact that it sounded as if Akane was trying to kill the poor pig.

However, instead of walking away, he knocked twice upon Akane's door and waited for her to answer.

"What do you want, Ranma?" Akane asked in a slightly aggravated tone. It was to no surprise to her that Ranma would try to come to her room later and say something about how he wasn't wrong and he didn't NEED to apologize to her, or something of that manner.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok?" Ranma said simply, nodding in response to this. "But, if it makes you feel any better, I don't think of Kuno in that kind of way. So please…stop crying, ok?"

With that, Ranma walked off without a word and made his way downstairs. He wanted to talk to Shampoo about the earlier dilemma, for he believed that the amazon might have a cure to Kuno's current condition.

Akane quit crying after having heard a solid confession from Ranma. She was still upset, but she felt that a good work out at the training facility within her family dojo would calm her down instead of wasting her tears.

With this in mind, she put down a traumatized P-chan and began to dress into her 'gi'. She still hadn't realized whom P-chan really was, and so Ryouga Hibiki was often able to see the one female he loved truly, naked and in full bloom, however, even as a pig, Ryouga was a modest man, who would turn around whenever Akane was undressing.

Akane, who had caught this adorable gesture once before, had felt that it was so bizarre, and yet, so sweet of the pig to do such a thing, but she never really questioned it. Perhaps P-chan was just an intelligent pig, like they had portrayed Wilbur in the American classic, "Charlotte's web".

At least, that's what Akane would like to think. It was nice to imagine such things, even at the age of 16. "Well P-chan, I'm going to train. Want to follow me?" Akane asked the pig as soon as she finished putting on her 'gi'.

P-chan squeaked in approval and was soon scooped up by Akane, who smiled warmly at her animal companion as she walked downstairs with him. "Thanks. I don't want to be alone." She added.

Ranma was now inside the café Shampoo and her great grandmother managed together. He looked quite anxious when he spotted Shampoo, who was busy bringing dirty dishes to the kitchen due to the current lack of customers. Shampoo soon turned around to see the black haired martial artist and as she dropped the dishes onto the table, she soon ran towards Ranma, her arms extending.

It wasn't long before the purple haired adolescent had accidentally caused the boy to fall quickly onto the ground due to her quick hug-tackle. "Nihao, Ranma!" Shampoo exclaimed happily as she tightened her arms around Ranma.

"Hello, Shampoo. Man am I glad to see you here!" Ranma said as he gently released himself from Shampoo's strong grip. "Really? Ranma want see Shampoo?" Shampoo asked him excitedly as a smile was added to her features.

"Yes, I do." Ranma replied, nodding swiftly at this. "Listen, do you have a cure to that pill Kuno accidentally swallowed? You see, I really don't want him to get the wrong idea about me…or for anyone else to that matter." Ranma explained.

"Will you go on date with Shampoo if she gets you cure?" Shampoo asked curiously as her smile widened at the thought. "…Um, sure. I don't see why not." Ranma shrugged. "Then, you must go to China to get cure with Shampoo." Shampoo replied. "Shampoo doesn't have cure, but old amazon village does."

"We have to go all the way to China?" Ranma asked as he raised an eyebrow at her explanation. "Shampoo is sorry…but is only way." Shampoo replied simply.

"But, don't forget bring Kuno boy. If Shampoo doesn't watch how he acts around you, Shampoo could get wrong antidote for wrong love pill." She added quickly. "So don't forget bring Kuno with you. Ranma leave tonight with Shampoo and Kuno!"

"Ok." Ranma was confused as to how there could be several different antidotes for different love pills when they probably had similar results, and why he had to bring Kuno with him, but he didn't feel the need to argue, and so, he simply smiled and waved as he left Shampoo to her remaining duties.

Meanwhile, Cologne, who had heard every bit of this conversation from a hidden area, smiled at the idea of another scheme she had for Shampoo to have Ranma for herself. So, in a calm tone, she called Shampoo over and began to discuss an idea she had planned out for her in full detail.

Ranma didn't like going to the Kuno mansion, for he had been forced to do so in his girl-form once before, but he knew what he had to do, and so, he made his way towards the building anyway. He was surprisingly able to avoid Kodachi's croc and other means of destruction, however, there was one thing he simply couldn't hide from, no matter WHAT he did.

The inevitable encounter in question was none other than a surprise glomp-attack from Tatewaki Kuno. The brunette male surprisingly enough, did not have a kendo sword with him, and was dressed in an aqua blue t-shirt and a pair of tight, black jeans. The boy also held a bouquet of roses in his left hand, of which he didn't dare to let go of.

"Ranma Saotome: I have accepted my fate, and will in fact date with you when you feel ready to do so." To add to the confusing manner of which the upperclassman came to Ranma as, Tatewaki did not speak in his usual manner of Shakespearian verses and olde English.

"Why aren't you speaking the way you normally do?" Ranma asked, looking at the boy in confusion. "And why are you dressed like that? You aren't really like this, Kuno: It's just that drug talking." Ranma said to the boy, his cheeks flushing a bright red for the third time that day.

If that wasn't enough, Ranma's own words stung him deep down. Was he truly against the idea of the two of them being together? Did he want him deep down or was it just the fact that he was annoyed with the recent fight he had with Akane?

These thoughts came at him once again, one by one, but he dare not say them to the man pressed against his back, behind him. He just didn't want to disappoint Kuno, if it turned out he really didn't share these feelings Kuno did while in a drugged state.

As Ranma pondered over what he felt was best for Kuno, the male began to tease Ranma by nibbling at his left ear. Ranma felt quite excited at this gesture, and had begun to relax when he remembered the reason as to why he was out here. Although he was enjoying the sensations Ranma felt through Kuno's interest in his ear, Ranma had to stop the man for now. His priority was to help the poor boy out.

"K-Kuno? Please get off me for a second." Ranma replied as his cheeks remained a deep red. "…Is my love for you unrequited?" Kuno asked the boy as he got off of the boy's back and began to frown slightly in response.

"No, that's not it!" Ranma replied as he tried to explain things to Kuno as best as he could. "It's just…you're kind of sick right now, and I need to take you to see a…doctor." Ranma added quickly as he hid the real meaning for the trip from Kuno. "And, we're going to have to go to China for the cure, so we're going with Shampoo tonight." He added quickly.

"If that's the case, I will gladly find get us a ship!" Kuno exclaimed calmly. "I cannot believe how thoughtful you are to feel the need to take me all the way to China to help me feel better. I don't know why or how I am sick, but with you, I would go anywhere."

Tae H: There's the update…sorry it's short and a little too snappy. I'll try to work on that next time, but, hopefully it isn't too bad.

In any case, I made Akane really REALLY pissy, didn't I? O.O I think she might even be scarier than the real thing, lol.

Till then, I hope you guys have a good October!


End file.
